


its not called Gym-nice-ticst

by Dino33Noisy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gymnastics, Kinda, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dino33Noisy/pseuds/Dino33Noisy
Summary: when Bucky remembers Leah jones from a past mission as Lance Tucker he makes it his personal mission to find her





	1. introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I know the times lines don't match up, like at all but I wanted Leah to be 27 not nearly 40 soooooo.

In 2002 James “Bucky” Barnes was sent on a mission which lasted until 2004 when he won 2 medals at the Olympics which was not part of HYDRA’s plan. The mission had started as finding out information about a possible target who just happened to be a gymnastics coach, to do this James Barnes became Lance Tucker and a well know gymnast. It might seem impossible that a man learnt to do tricks and skills that it took everyone else years to learn but you have to remember he is the winter solider and so he had excellent muscle memory and a metal arm that had been hidden with a latex coating. 

During this mission James Barnes also became close to another young gymnast, Leah Jones. Leah was an Australian gymnast who was in Rome competing for her country with unique blue hair and piercing eyes that were 2 different colours. She was a one of a kind in the gymnastic world and she made an impression no one would forget when she choked on her floor routine which cost her team from placing.

Leah and Lance had clicked almost immediately, they just seemed to understand each other and although fraternising with the enemy was a bad thing they just couldn’t help themselves. After the Olympics Lance and Leah had kept touch because even although the winter soldier knew how risky it was considering what HYDRA might do if they found out he couldn’t help himself. 

When the winter solider was pulled out of the mission not even a month after the Olympics he cut all contact with Leah deciding that it wasn’t worth the risk of her getting hurt because of his silly romance. 

Now in 2013 after the accords had been sorted out and the avengers were allowed back in America, Steve and Bucky were finally spending some time working out his life in more detail. It didn’t take long to find out about the Olympics and for the memories of Leah to come rushing back. While this did explain the tattoo of the gold medal above his dick it did cause Bucky to realise how lonely he really felt without her now that he knew about her, so late at night when he couldn’t sleep he put his winter solider skills to work in finding all he could on Leah Jones. 

\--

Leah Jones was an Australian teenager who had spent her whole life either training for the Olympics or screwing up. Her father had pushed her into the sport which would later become her profession when she was only 7 which might seem young but for a gymnast that would usually be too late. Her father then pushed her to make it to the level of the other girls and surpass them by miles. 

Her mother had left when Leah turned 15 which was when she started to rebel in small ways, but ways that could end her career if she wasn’t careful. Leah dyed her hair for the first time and got her septum pierced which was extremely unusual for a gymnast. While she kept up with her training Leah did now go to parties and started to do not so well in school. 

It took a year for Leah to get back in the game but she did keep the hair and wear the piercing when she was at home. In 2004 when Leah was 19 she got to the Olympics which made her father so happy but it didn’t take long for Leah to finally realise that all her dad really wanted was for her to win and get the money. When she found out this information the morning before her floor routine that could have secured her Australia a medal it caused her to fail at more than one skill and get major points deducted. 

The only good thing the Leah got out of the Olympics that year was a boyfriend, Lance Tucker. Lance was an exceptional gymnast and he knew it but that wasn’t what drew her to him. It was the looks, mostly the steal blue eyes that looked into her soul with only the slightest glance. The relationship lasted little over a month before he suddenly stopped answering her texts and calls. For about 3 months Leah remained hopeful that her gold medallist was still out there but as time went on she lost hope.

Now Leah runs a gym in America that is only just staying afloat. Hating Leah had basically become a sport in the gymnastics and while some people saw her ability as a coach most just saw her failure. With only a few students Leah was struggling to feed herself and maintain her home.


	2. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is shocked and Leah feels like she is going crazy. maybe she already was

It’s a Thursday night, well early Friday morning technically when Bucky gets a hit for Leah Jones, a gymnast who moved to America to run her own gym. He compares photos to the ones from the Olympics and it doesn’t take long to realise this is the same girl. She has the same blue hair that ombré from a purple to light blue and piercing but her hair only reaches her collar bone and she looks to have a few tattoos herself. 

Bucky was so excited he almost woke up Steve so the 2 of them could leave to go straight to Brooklyn where her gym was but he realised he wouldn’t know how to explain to Leah what had happened and he didn’t really want her knowing about his history and kill count. 

By 6am when Steve got up for his run Bucky he decided he would go Brooklyn with some of the team and then figure out what happened next because he honestly couldn’t think of a good way to tell her that he was the winter solider. Bucky got changed into a different pair of sweat pants and an athletic long sleeved t-shirt so that he could join Steve on his run. 

During the run Bucky, had told Steve that he wanted to go back to Brooklyn and Steve almost tripped over his own feet at that because before now Bucky had avoided Brooklyn like the plague. Of course, Steve had no idea about his real reason for going to their childhood home but if the thought of Bucky wanting to go home made Steve happy so be it. 

After a shower and getting changed into a Henley and jeans Bucky and Steve headed upstairs to the communal breakfast that happened every morning. Steve told the rest of the team about the plan to go to Brooklyn and Tony decided he would tag along to get some use out of his home there. The rest of the team would stay back hand handle any missions and attacks on the city until the trio got back. 

\--

Leah’s day was like every other. She got up at 6am and put of her gym clothes that consisted of ¾ length sweatpants, a muscle tank and tied up her hair before making a health shake for breakfast. Once she was done the gymnast grabbed her phone and keys and left her shitty apartment locking the door behind her. The gym was only a 15 minuet walk away so Leah jogged there every morning and home every night. 

The gym was dark when Leah got there like usual so she cranked on the lights making the gym visible from the roadside. A few gym mats were pulled into their correct place from where they had moved yesterday before Leah moved to the spring floor and started to stretch. 

Leah sighed as she felt the familiar stretch that burned in the best way and thought about all her lessons she had planned today. Since her gym wasn’t the most popular Leah held a lot of single lessons as it was easier to achieve more this way. First up today she would have one of the older girls who probable needed to move to a gym with a better name so she could have a chance at getting to the Olympics, and throughout the day the girls would get younger until the last lesson of 4 year olds. 

By her lunch break Leah had achieved a lot with one of the 15 year olds that had been struggling and though she deserved a treat so she left the gym locking the doors behind her and got a bus to her favourite diner close to the centre of town. 

The diner was old fashioned like you might see in a movie with vinyl records on the wall and booths that had chairs made of red leather adorned with a few white stripes here and there. Only one other table in the diner had people sitting at it so Leah pick a booth far enough away that she could see the men in the booth clearly but far enough so that she couldn’t hear what they were saying. 

Leah ordered her favourite dish which was a chicken yiros and chips with a glass of coke and pulled out her phone to check her emails. Once her food arrived Leah put the phone down and dug into her food peacefully until she felt someone staring at her and looked up. The man looking at her had steal blue eyes that were so familiar to Lances but the man had longer hair and was slightly more build. 

Leah quickly finished her meal and paid before leaving not wanting to deal with what every she was seeing right now. Lance Tucker was a part of her past she missed but she couldn’t afford to do this right now because she had a lesson to teach in 20 minuets as still had to get back to the gym.


	3. 02

Bucky snapped out of the trance he had been in, thinking about Leah when the expensive limo stopped suddenly. Steve was talking about something and pointing out the window and Tony had been unusually quiet and on his phone almost the whole trip with only a few snide remarks. Bucky was the first out the car and Happy, the driver and Tony’s bodyguard had started unloading the trunk and putting the bags on the sidewalk. 

It didn’t take long for the trio of superheros to unpack their bags in their separate hotel rooms. Soon after Bucky sat down in front of the television Steve came knocking on the door and announced it was time for lunch. 

The superheros walked to the diner which caused Tony complain the whole trip but it was worth it when he got to see the girl he had been searching for come in for lunch. 

The young waitress had just taken their orders and Steve had started to talk about how this diner is near a movie theatre that him and Bucky used to visit when they had a few extra pennies when the blue bombshell walked through the doors. 

She looked over at their table before picking one that was in a place where she could see their table but Bucky knew that without super hearing like his there was no way she would be able to listen in on anything Steve might say. 

During the whole lunch Bucky watched her and when she got up to leave he made an excuse about wanting to see some of Brooklyn by himself before following Leah, making sure that she wouldn’t see him. 

He got on the same bus and got off with only a few other people when she did near the gym he knew she worked at. When she went inside and stripped out of the coat she must have put on for lunch while all Bucky could do was stare. It didn’t take long for a string of memories to come back but not ones about Brooklyn, but those about the Olympics in 2004.

His head filled with almost blinding pain but it didn’t last as long as usual. When the pain finally left Bucky got back on the bus, heading back to the hotel. 

“What did you find? Did anything come back?” Steve asked as soon as Bucky stepped in the door of his hotel room. 

“Yeah I remembered a few things, but nothing about Brooklyn” Bucky said telling the truth about the memories 

“What were they about? The Doc said you have to talk about it more” asked/ said Steve 

“It was just another mission, like all the rest. Clean kill no witnesses” Bucky said in a monotone voice before walking into the bathroom for a long shower to help clear his mind. 

\--

The rest of Leah’s day was reasonably normal but Leah couldn’t stop thinking about the man she had seen earlier. She couldn’t believe how similar he looked to Lance, almost like they were the same person. That and the fact that for about an hour after she had left the diner the gymnast could have sworn she could feel eyes watching her. It was a common feeling these days because when you fuck it up at the Olympics people remember you even if they’re not Australian. 

Her trip home was fine but she could have sworn someone was following her although when she turned around no one was there. It was a creepy and very unnerving feeling. When she got in the door of her not very secure apartment she bolted the door closed before leaning with her back against the door.

Once she had calmed she headed into the kitchen where she warmed up some left over Chinese food from the night before and took it over to the couch. Turning on the television Leah munched on her food but as she was eating she noticed a cool breeze that should not have been there. 

The gymnast stood on high alert and looked around her apartment only to find a man with shouldn’t length brown hair and his arms crossed across his broad chest. He was staring straight at her with his piercing blue eyes that most nights haunted her dreams. 

“Hey Leah” he said in an almost familiar tone. It was Lance


	4. 03

Once it was dark and both Tony and Steve had called it quits for the night Bucky got changed into black sweat pants and a black long sleeved v-neck. The ex-gymnast took the bus to the gym just like he did earlier and walked to the apartment he had tracked her to. His tracking had happened soon after he had gotten back to the hotel, he used the hotels wifi and the Stark pad to track her movement on the satellite. Ok so maybe he did have some used for his assassin abilities.

Bucky watched her through the window for about an hour before he acted on his impulses, completely ignoring his rational mind. The winter solider used a knife to flick open the latch on the window before climbing inside, being careful not to make a sound when his combat boots hit the wooden floor. 

He watched as Leah shivered on the couch as the breeze from the opened window hit her. He watched with a sense of dread in his stomach as the Australian turned around, her eyes widening in shock as she saw him standing in her kitchen. 

“Hey Leah” he said without thinking 

“Who the hell are you?!” she exclaimed reaching for the lamp on the bench near the couch. She quickly picked it up and threw it in his direction only for him to catch in with his left arm before crushing it. 

“My name is James Barnes but you might know me as Lance Tucker” he said twisting his hands in front of him.

“Lance…w-w-what? How?” she stumbled over getting the question out. She could see the resemblance like the almost exact look other than longer hair now but still he hadn’t aged a day. 

“umm, this might be hard to believe but do you remember much about the winter solider. From the news or anything?” he said and watched her face as she suddenly realised what was going on. Kinda.

“wait your him? How could you not tell me we slept together. I mean that does explain the whole no touching of the left arm but still.” She said quickly getting over her shock of him being the winter solider. “I missed you” she sighed

“well I didn’t remember you until recently, but since then I have missed you too” 

the two then sat down on the couch and talked about the winter solider stuff. James explained about the brain washing and the mission. Leah understood what was going on and was upset for him but that wouldn’t change the way she treated him. 

Bucky invited Leah for breakfast tomorrow which was ok as her classes didn’t start until 12 that day. Leah was nervous but couldn’t wait.


	5. 04

Bucky left soon after Leah had fallen asleep on the couch. He made sure to turn off the television and lock the window behind him. 

The trip back the hotel was easy and as soon as he got to his room he locked his door and laid down to rest. For once in is his life Bucky’s sleep was not filled of nightmares but of memories from 2004.

Until the disaster the next morning that could have been classified as a nightmare. 

\--

When Leah woke up that morning she had a sore neck from sleeping on the couch and felt rather sluggish. She padded into the kitchen to get a bite to eat pulling the first thing out the fridge. 

After she had finished her snack she hopped in the shower. Washing her hair, she realised that soon she would need to touch up her hair but that wasn’t the end of the world. Leah then got dressed in her usual workout clothes of ¾ length black sweatpants, muscle top with deep arms showing her sports bra and a jacket left un zipped. 

Although you might think that Leah would put some more effort into what she was wearing because she was going to meet Lance/Bucky’s superhero friends, Leah was the type that didn’t liked to get changed more than necessary and dirty up more clothes than needed so Captain America and Iron Man could just deal. 

When the clock hanging on the plain, kitchen wall struck 8am Leah left the house heading for the bus stop outside the gym. During the bus ride and while she waited for the buss to arrive at the stop the young gymnast checked her emails like she would usually do during lunch since today she wouldn’t get the chance to. 

When she finally got to the dinner she looked around for the three superheros for a moment before she saw Lance/Bucky’s hand waving her over. The two other men look shocked when she came over, Leach couldn’t decide whether it was the way she looked or that she wasn’t jumping all over them like fans usually would that shocked them the most. 

\--

At 6:30am when the two super soldiers usually left for their run Steve burst into Bucky’s room surprised to see him still asleep and almost felt bad when he went over and shook his shoulder waking him from what looked to be a peaceful sleep. 

“Bucky why are you still asleep? Usually your up half the night” Steve asked/ stated 

“I went out last night, and we are having breakfast at the diner at around 9 with someone I met” Bucky said not leaving any room for conversation. 

“Well… that’s great” said Steve with a degree for enthusiasm, but something else lingered in his tone. Ignoring him Bucky choose to get ready for the breakfast date? What it a date he wondered, he guessed not since his friends would be there but it was a good start. 

After dressing in a red Henley, he knew complimented his form and dark jeans he met Stark and Steve in the lobby. Stark was watching him and it wouldn’t have surprised Bucky if he knew what was up. 

The former assassin then lead the way to the dinner they eat at yesterday and picked a booth towards the back of the building. It was slightly busier than yesterday but he would deal with it to see Leah. 

Steve looked like he had a million question to ask but there wasn’t enough time before Leah came in and Bucky waved her over. Bucky watched his friend’s expressions change, Tony almost looked smug while Steve had we combination of shock. Tony became shocked as he realised Leah did not freak out over meeting him like most do. 

Well this would be interesting he thought.


End file.
